1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant swing apparatuses with an adjustable backrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swing apparatus can provide regular swinging movements that help to comfort a young child or baby placed on the seat portion of the swing apparatus. Currently, most available swing apparatuses include electrically motorized actuators for driving the seat portion in movement. For controlling the swing apparatus, a caregiver has to operate a switch button usually provided on a side of the swing apparatus for adjusting the amplitude of the swinging movements that are imparted to the seat portion. Other possible adjustment of the swing apparatus includes changing the inclination of a backrest that is pivotally coupled with the seat. To adjust the inclination of the backrest, the user has to press laterally on two unlock buttons on left and right sides of the seat portion to unlock the backrest, and then use both hands for moving the seat.
The aforementioned design is not ergonomic and is inconvenient to operate for a caregiver. For example, the caregiver has to stand in proximity to the swing apparatus to control swing movements of the seat portion. In addition, the adjustment of the backrest is not convenient owing to the design of the unlock button. Moreover, the conventional swing apparatus usually does not have a canopy, or is provided with a canopy that is generally affixed on the support structure. As a result, when the seat performs swinging movements, the canopy may not provide effective shelter against light. Further, the canopy cannot be dismounted as desired.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved swing apparatus that can be fabricated in a cost-effective manner, and address at least the foregoing issues